


Blades Bound by Heart

by daenosaur



Category: Black Clover - 田畠裕基 | Tabata Yuki
Genre: Adventure & Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 04:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12548452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daenosaur/pseuds/daenosaur
Summary: Asta and Yuno finally get a chance to spar together after being in the Magic Knights for almost a year. Though each have grown respectively, they may end up learning more about each other than they'd initially bargained for...





	Blades Bound by Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything in about year and a half. But I'm trying to get back into it and contribute to more of my fandoms, especially the ones like Black Clover that have nothing there. So here is my contribution- Please enjoy!

The Magic Knights, the elite forces of mages from around the Clover Kingdom that put their lives on the line to protect their people, are the people the country looks up to most. Children, adolescents, and adults alike aspire to be within their ranks. Granted many of the Knights are born of nobility and riches, those who have made it in despite having less than favorable heritage are true heroes to commoners and your average household families. Even orphans that have little to their names can make it with, and that is where Asta and Yuno have managed to find themselves.

Asta, the boisterous and practically fearless elder of the two was chosen to be in the Black Bulls, the lowest of the Knights but most certainly not the weakest. His rival and childhood friend Yuno made his way into the top of the groups, the Golden Dawn. The two don't see each other very often anymore and the few times they do, its almost always on the battlefield or a summoning by the Magic Emperor. So in this case, they set a specific day to meet every few months to test each others' strength and spar together.

"Yuno, no matter how powerful you become, I will double whatever you're at!" Asta claims as he pats his chest with the flat of his fist. Yuno scoffs in return and opens his grimoire as his blades of wind begin to swirl around him.

"You just don't know when to back down, do you? You never have, but I figured you might have grown over the course of this last year. Not in knowledge or height, what a shame..." the raven haired male chuckled as he looked upon his rival with admiration. He loved to provoke his counterpart, it made for good entertainment and an equally satisfying fight. As per usual, he recieved the reaction he wanted without fail. Asta took out his grimiore and summoned his first blade, but Yuno was slightly taken aback by the pose he found the other in.

"I know I'm not the smartest and I don't have the most magical power, but I can tell you for sure that I have grown through experience and skill!" the elder male vociferates whilst stomping his feet in protest before coming to a calm. He breathes in deep and concentrates to will the power forward, still having a bit of difficulty calling upon said power.

This time around, Asta was on a whole different level than before. Though he still and probably will never be able use any sort of magic, he found himself with amplified power and strength with the awakening of the demon of his grimoire. The manifestation takes over half of his small stature as a single jet black wing sprouts from his back and raven flames dance across his skin, the right half of his hair even turning a deep charcoal black. The entire sight caught Yuno off-guard, from the smirk and snaggletooth on the right side of his face to the usual smug grin on the left side, it was as if he was looking at two completely different people fused into one.

Without warning, Asta lunged forth and swung at Yuno, just narrowly missing his childhood friend as he jumped back. Breaking himself from the trance of surprise, the younger male retaliates with a large wind magic crescent. Asta merely holds up his blade and slices through the attack, the two pieces verring off into the distance while slicing all in their paths. The two trade attacks, a few hits there and a cut or two there until they're both wearing down and breathing heavily from their spar.

To put an end to their battle and come out victorious, Yuno summons a sphere of strong yet thin blade-like winds to wholly encase Asta and keep him in one spot.

"Face it Asta, you've lost this round. You can't surpass me as you are now" Yuno rasped out between breaths. He smirk ever so slightly when he hears a chuckle from within the sphere.

"Ha...You of all people should know that not giving up...  _is_  my magic!" Asta starts off in a near whisper and brings his voice to a powerful bellow as the winds around him weaken. Not a moment after finishing his statement, a tornado of darkness dissipates the wind tomb and without time to even blink, Yuno found two dark blades held up against his neck.

The rivals' faces were mere inches apart, heavy breaths mingling in the small space between them. The proximity and the intensity of the moment gave them each a chance to inspect just how much they each had grown. Yuno seized the opportunity and looked over as much of the other as he could. It was clear to him that Asta's face was filling out more and his muscle were only getting bigger, but he still had the same beautiful green eyes that he remembered-

_'Wait...did I just actually think that...?'_  a rose blush spread across Yuno's cheeks as he found himself admiring the contours and features of his friend's body. Try as he might, his legs failed him and kept him nailed to the ground in front of the other. Taking a moment to look the other in the eyes, his breath hitched as he found those emerald eyes staring right back at his own. Asta averted his gaze and mumbled something inaudible to the younger male.

"I-I didn't hear you Asta..." Yuno whispered in a soft tone while trying to hide his anxiousness. Once again he was met with those damn beautiful eyes before noticing that tears were welling up before him. "A-Asta, are you okay?" following the question, the two blades vanished and the darkness that had taken over the ash haired boy had disappeared well.

"I'm so sorry Yuno..." much unlike his usual loud voice, Asta's tone was gentle and unsure. He reached a single hand up to the soft cheek of the one he grew up with and shut his eyes before leaning forward and pressing his lips firmly against the other's.

Now to say that Yuno was shocked would be an understatement. How was he supposed to feel when his closest friend and rival was kissing him? Why wasn't he pushing the other away and more importantly...why does he not want it to stop? So many questions ran through Yuno's mind at godly speeds. He didn't want to admit it, but he could only sigh in content as the lips upon his were much softer than he'd have thought. It felt like pure bliss having Asta so close to him, even like this. He surprised himself by wrapping an arm around the waist of his shorter counterpart, the movement causing their lips to part and a soft whimper fall between them.

"Damnit Asta..." Yuno gritted his teeth as a warm and foreign feeling emanated from his chest. He'd felt it once before; it was from that time Asta saved him from the man trying to steal his pendant when they were just children. It made him feel so happy, enough so that he pulled Asta even closer and reconnected their lips. It was almost like dance, the way their lips moved together in a passionate yet fluid motion. By the time they part, their cheeks were equal shades of red and the stepepd back from each other in embarrassment.  _'Asta...why...?'_ the question replays in Yuno's mind in hopes of getting through to the other, too afraid to ask it out loud.

"I-I...I love you! I always have!" Asta turned his back and shouted to other, the last thing he wanted to see was a look of horror at his confession. He felt so ashamed. He made Yuno do something that he didn't want to do, he didn't ask permission. "I'm so sorry Yuno..." the tears that had been forming in his eyes now slipping their way down his cheeks in regret.

"You...aren't the only one..." came the response from the taller one as he wrapped his arms firmly around Asta. "I've always felt it- felt the same way Asta. Since we were kids and even now." Yuno whispered gently against the ears of the other. This only served to make Asta cry a bit harder, turning himself within the embrace and returning the hug. The feelings he'd always been so careful to suppress were finally out in the open and he couldn't be happier as they stood there in each others' arms.

"Even if you are my rival, you're the most important person in my life. I will still fight to become the Magic Emperor, but I won't lose you" Yuno grinned and consoled his ash haired friend and kept a hold on him until the tears and sniffles died down. "Let's go back into to town and spend the evening together okay? We can go on from there."

With a nod, the two dropped their embrace down to just their hands and decided to walk back into the capital to enjoy the rest of their time together whilst gazing upon the beauty of their surroundings.

**_~~We may be different in our own ways but our blades are bound by heart~~_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Aggghhhh how was it? It has been too long since I've written anything, but I'll probably add to this. If you'd like me to make more adventures with these two, let me know! ^w^ Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
